Ignorance is a Bliss
by Nekocin
Summary: [one shot, ShishidoOhtori] Hearing strange conversations makes one conclude things quicker than expected. That's the case in Hyoutei. Light shounen ai.


**Ignorance is a Bliss  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres: **General/ Humor?/ light Romance?  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Warnings:** OoC, cliche, suggestive scenes?, lacks my usual description style.  
**Pairings:** OhtoriXShishido? or ShishidoXOhtori?  
**Rated:** PG13  
**Additional notes:** blatant shounen-ai/ yaoi, weird, might not make sense.  
**Disclaimer: **Tennis no Oujisama doesn't belong to me. Bow down to Konomi-sensei. :bows:  
**Author's notes: **After my latest failure in writing a good story, I'll say I'm not really good at dedicating stories to anyone. It makes me nervous to dedicate a story to just anyone. But I'll probably try harder. . So, basically I'll dedicate this to **yoshikochan**, **soupychan**, **ryuulin** my imouto-chan, **zerotwofan**, and **leviosa8**. If it's not of your taste **:sighs:** I'll try harder next time. **hangs head in shame**

* * *

**Scene I  
**  
"Are you sure it's all right, Shishido-san?"  
  
"Of course I am. Come on! No one's here"  
  
"But... it just seems wrong"  
  
"What are you talking about, Choutarou?"  
  
"I mean... hmmmph"  
  
"You like it, don't you? Well, I admit I like it too"  
  
"Mmmmphfffff"  
  
"Well, we'll see if there's another next time"  
  
"Shishido-san!"  
  
Hiyoshi Wakashi stares blankly at the changing room's door. He's just done with his one-man practice and has planned to dress quickly and go home as soon as possible. But it seems llike his plans for the afternoon are likely to be delayed.  
  
Hearing two of his teammates so suggestively, Hiyoshi's raised hand to knock first, is now frozen in mid-air. He narrows his eyes at the door and walks away reluctantly.  
  
_Ignore them.  
_  
A few seconds after Hiyoshi has left, both Shishido and Ohtori step out of the club room, smiling, with empty ice-cream cups in their hands.  
  
"You didn't have to force-feed me, Shishido-san"  
  
Shishido grins proudly. "You were stalling, Choutarou. I wanted to know what's your opinion of my new improved ice-cream-making skills"  
  
Ohtori just chuckles.

* * *

**Scene II  
**  
"Mmm... a little lower please" A happy sigh. The voice sounds like Shishido.  
  
"You are too tense, Shishido-san" Ohtori laughs knowingly.  
  
"Grrr... Can I help it when I feel sore?... Aaa..." A content moan.  
  
"Hold still, Shishido-san"  
  
"My, my, your hands are so curious..."  
  
"Shishido-san!"  
  
"I'm just k- AAAAH!... don't go so hard on me"  
  
Gakuto stares at his doubles partner, Oshitari, who just smirks. They're done with practise much earlier than expected and Gakuto has decided to eat out with Oshitari.  
  
"I knew there's something between them. They're dirtying our club room!"  
  
Oshitari chuckles, amused, as he watches Gakuto, undecidedly, raise his hand to knock. But he stops his hand in mid-air. A slow grin appears on his face as he looks slyly at his taller partner.  
  
"So now that their UST Unresolved Sexual Tension is satisfied-"  
  
"You're going to tease them mercilessly, aren't you" Oshitari states knowingly.  
  
Gakuto smiles evilly, grabs his partner's arm and drags the other along.  
"We should prepare for their party!" Gakuto suggests lightly.  
  
"Their party?... Aa, the perfect wedding party" Oshitari's eyes glint behind his own pair of glinting glasses, excitedly.  
  
_Meddle with them.  
_  
Seconds later Shishido and Ohtori step out of the tennis clubroom. Shishido rolls his shoulders back, comfortably.  
  
"Thanks for the massage, Choutarou. I owe you one"  
  
"You shouldn't strain yourself further, Shishido-san"  
  
"I have to or else I'll lose my spot once again. Besides I still have you by my side" Shishido grins at his taller partner.  
  
Ohtori's face reddens in embarrassment.

* * *

**Scene III  
**  
"Shishido-san, what if someone finds them?"  
  
"Don't worry. They're safely hidden"  
  
"But- but..."  
  
"Relax. Relax, Choutarou. Come on, we should go to practise"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"No one will find them, Choutarou"  
  
"ZzzzzzZzzz" Jirou snorts in his sleep. He blinks slightly and looks at his surrounding... where's he?  
  
The clubroom.  
  
Really? He thought he's heard some voices about -things- he shouldn't be hearing.  
  
His eyelids droop down and his head lolls down, tiredly.  
  
"ZzzzzzZzzz" And he's back to sleep.  
Too bad horrible dreams of both his teammates doing XXX now await him as soon as he falls asleep. His poor innocent mind's scarred...  
  
_Await them.  
_  
After practice.  
  
"Nya. Nya. Nya"  
  
Ohtori laughs merrily. "You sound like Seigaku's acrobatic player Kikumaru-san"  
  
Shishido nods absently and throws open his tennis bag, thoroughly.  
  
"I've always wanted cats"  
  
Red-orange-furred cats blink blearily at their surroundings and their heads shot up. They look alarmed as soon as Shishido starts scratching behind their ears.  
  
"Mrow!" they squeak.  
  
"They're so cute" Ohtori smiles and looks at Shishido for a moment, only to look away.

* * *

**Scene IV  
**  
"Let me take a look at you, Choutarou"  
  
"No. It's nothing"  
  
"Come on. Let me take a look"  
  
"No, Shishido-san!"  
  
"Come on-"  
  
"No, forget it"  
  
"You're not helping either. Now come on"  
  
"No, Shishido-san! I'm grateful for your concern, but please-"  
  
"Do you want me to force you, Choutarou?"  
  
A gasp. "Don't talk like that, Shishido-san"  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"Shishido-san..."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Shishido-san?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Shishido-san!"  
  
"Don't you know how worried I was when they-"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry..."  
  
The sound of ripped clothing. The Hyoutei regulars who are standing transfixed outside the clubroom, freak out instantly.  
  
"Shishido-san, my-!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Choutarou. I have to do this"  
  
And a wail of pain follows afterwards.  
  
The regulars immediately have the same thought... they wince and blush at the same time. Except Atobe, Jirou and Hiyoshi; Atobe and Hiyoshi are staring coolly at the club's door while Jirou is snoring off, hanging over Kabaji's massive shoulder.  
  
"I guess we should plan for the upcoming marriage or else they'll keep on screwing each other in there for the rest of their lives" Taki grumbles as his blush deepens when a familiar moan of pain reaches his ear.  
  
"Cowards. They aren't doing anything. Now, ore-sama wants to change from these stinking clothes" Atobe comments surprisingly, calmer than usual and snaps his fingers. "Kabaji. The door"  
  
"Usu"  
  
Everyone, except Hiyoshi and Jirou, look alarmed.  
  
In the end they're relieved to find out that both Ohtori and Shishido are fully-clothed. Ohtori has sent them confused looks, while rubbing his injured ankle, which is wrapped clumsily by a familiar piece of torn cloth. Whereas Shishido, has sent them annoyed looks.  
  
So nothing basically happens.

* * *

**Scene V  
**  
"I-" Ohtori blushes, looking at a loss as Shishido grins at him. Shishido tugs onto Ohtori's neatly-tied tie, probes it loose as he closes their distance.  
  
Ohtori did not back away and did not reject Shishido unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"We'll take everything slowly, all right Choutarou?" Shishido's piercing eyes regard Ohtori's own. They both share a smile and then everything has gone by like a forgotten, hazy dream.  
  
_It's kinky.  
_  
_Ignorance is such a bliss_, when one Hiyoshi Wakashi walks past the clubroom's door, without having to wait in front of the clubroom, after hearing some interesting noises.  
  
_... Yeah... such is life...  
_  
**OWARI  
**  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
Meh, another weird and plotless story. All I can say that I didn't intend on writing another Hyoutei story, especially not under the Humor or Comedy genre. I admit I had fun writing the dialogues between Shishido and Ohtori. Though, admittedly I'm not proud of this story. It's too loose and too... Grrr. **:sigh:**  
  
Anyways, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHISHIDO RYOU**! And of course **Happy birthday to Kurobane Harukaze** too!  
  
**-.- cin**

Edit: Actually I'm late for not posting this to sooner. Sorry...


End file.
